


Смотреть друг на друга

by Taelle



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelle/pseuds/Taelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Топ-мусумеяку вовсе необязательно уходить вместе с партнершей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смотреть друг на друга

– У тебя есть время еще подумать. Топ-мусумэяку вовсе необязательно уходить вместе с партнершей, ты же знаешь.

Я киваю с улыбкой.

– Хорошо, я подумаю.

Если ты так говоришь, я подумаю. Но я уже все решила – сразу, как только ты сказала, что уходишь. Хорошие топ-комби – как хороший брак. Жили долго и счастливо и ушли в один день… Мы хорошая топ-комби, я знаю.

Я вспоминала сегодня те первые наши совместные интервью. Партнеры, сказала ты – а я сказала, что топ-комби должна смотреть друг на друга. Я смотрю на тебя – все эти месяцы смотрю. Почти два года – а кажется, что так было всегда, что я годами спускалась тебе навстречу с Большой лестницы.

Я смотрю на тебя и вижу, как ты устала. Ты уже не кружишь меня, как кружила еще год назад. Кажется, будто скоро это я буду кружить тебя на сцене… Ничего, я не против. Не зря же мне говорили, что я похожа на отокояку. Я удержу тебя, если понадобится.

Наверное, правильно, что ты собралась уходить – но я тоже все сделаю правильно. Ты же об этом догадываешься, правда? Так не спорь со мной: я все решила.

 

_«Новости об актрисах: топ-мусумэяку труппы Луна Аоно Юки также уйдет в отставку после последнего представления «Эдвард VIII/Мисти Стейшн». Пресс-конференция состоится завтра»._

 

… как-нибудь потом я позову тебя танцевать – просто так, без сцены и поддержек. Чтобы кружиться и смотреть друг на друга.


End file.
